Anger Rising
by Phoenix Firewing
Summary: Torch is once again bringing Jester down when the others discover some old weapons in Toulon's trunk. Though when old memories surface and a comment goes too far Jester finally tells Torch what he thinks of him, much to everybodies shock.
1. Anger

**A/N: This is a one off I've had in my mind since Strings of Fate. Just the idea of Jester getting fed up from all the crap he's had to take from Torch over the years and letting his anger out. **

**Anyway I don't own any characters used in the story they all belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

><p>It was a rainy morning in the town of Cliffton and in a small flat the small group of puppets were waiting bored for their master to return.<p>

One of the puppets Torch was leaning against the dirty maroon sofa bored out of his skull, only looking up when a pillow was pushed down from the armrest and nearly landed on him.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry Torch didn't see you there."

Torch glared daggers at the puppet above him, the smallest and his opinion weakest one Jester who was smiling innocently.

"What are you doing anyway?" he questioned.

Jester jumped down onto the pillow.

"Soft landing."

Torch shook his head, he didn't understand why the others cared about Jester so much, to him he was nothing but a useless, pathetic, weak runt..and the most annoying thing he had ever been in contact with.

"Where are the others anyway?" Jester asked

"If they had any sense they'd be getting as far from you as possible." Torch muttered.

"A simple I don't know would suffice." Jester sighed, he didn't understand why Torch was always so mean, grumpy and rude. But then again Torch was created with animal brains when their creator Toulon hadn't been the same.

"We're in here Jester." the voice of Blade called from the room Toulon's trunk was.

The two puppets walked into where the rest of their group were.

"What you guys doing?" Jester asked.

"We were going through the trunk and found some old weapons." Pinhead replied, Jester quickly becoming interested.

He smiled picking up an old weapon, his sceptre.

The paint had long since faded but the three spikes were as sharp as ever.

"Hey no chance you found my throne in there too." He joked.

"You wish." Blade said as Six Shooter picked up a small dager, the room going quiet.

Blade sighed deeply looking at the dagger.

Even Jester had to look away, his face spun into a frown.

"What's wrong with you lot? It's just a dagger." Torch asked.

The others turned to him.

"This belonged to Leech Woman." Jester said.

Torch if he could would of rolled his eyes.

"She's dead, get over it." He said.

There was a tense pause before he spoke up.

"If she wasn't weak like Jester she wouldn't of needed a weapon like that."

Blade was about to snap at Torch but to everyone's shock Jester beat him too it.

Jester smacked his weapon around Torch's head, his face turned to anger, something that was rare for him.

Torch stepped back stunned by the sudden attack and growled raising his broken weapon, surprised when Jester stood his ground.

"Don't you _dare_ take Leech Woman's name in vain! She was more of a puppet then you will _ever_ be. Hell if anything you were the one that deserved to die that night! When we were attacked by those things Sutekh sent, _you_ should have been the one hurt, not Decapitron, Blade and me." Jester yelled in pure fury.

"Shut up Jester!" Torch said swinging his arm at the smaller puppet, the others still stunned at Jester's outburst.

Jester ducked.

"You always say you don't know why Toulon made me. If Toulon, our Toulon was himself when he was brought back you wouldn't even be here you worthless hunk of rotting animal brains!" he continued.

By now Pinhead had to hold Torch back, Six Shooter holding Jester back.

They were still shocked that Jester was the one to snap at Torch, they all expected it to be Blade.

Finally Jester practically collapsed from letting all the years of anger he had towards Torch, Six Shooter letting go after helping him down.

"It's ok Jester, you said what we've all been thinking." he assured.

Blade patted his brother on the back with his hook gently before looking at Torch.

"I suggest you stay away from us for a while." He warned as Pinhead let him go.

"Gladly." Torch said walking into the guest room to have some time to himself.

Jester looked up when Torch left.

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"Don't be." Blade assured.

"We've all felt that way about him for years." Pinhead said.

"We're just surprised you were the one to tell him all that stuff. Always thought it would be Blade." Six Shooter added.

Jester looked down at the weapon in his hands.

Some things should stay buried in the past.


	2. A Chance To Talk

**A/N: Felt like I should continue this story even though it was suppose to be a one off. Hope you enjoy this second chapter**

**Anyway I don't own any characters used in the story they all belong to Full Moon Features and Charles Band.**

* * *

><p>That night Jester couldn't sleep, though he felt better that he had let out the anger he'd felt for years part of him still felt bad for what he said to Torch.<p>

He looked over to the empty space in the trunk between Tunneler and Pinhead and silently sighed.

He needed to talk to Torch, and he was sure he would regret this in the morning.

He silently jumped down from the trunk, pausing to make sure he hadn't woken anyone.

The only sounds he heard was the occasional snore from the others.

After being doubly sure the others were asleep Jester slowly made his way across the pitch black room, tripping over the odd item his master had neglected to pick up from the floor.

It took a while for him to make his way to the room Torch was in.

"Torch? Torch you still up?" he whispered.

"Sod off." came the harsh reply.

Jester stepped back and took a breath.

"We need to talk."

He stepped in the room, the only light source was the pair of glowing red eyes looking at him.

"We have nothing to talk about. Now buzz of before I make you." Torch growled.

"Why do you always treat me like crap?" Jester said not fearing what Torch might do to him.

Torch glared at Jester for a few moments, after Jester's outburst Torch had been thinking about what Jester said to him.

"You really want to know?"

Jester nodded, though considering the room was pitch black he answered with a simple yes.

Torch paused before speaking again.

"All my life I learned and believe of survival of the fittest, that the weak, the sick don't deserve life." He began, Jester quickly putting two and two together.

"When I was the one to die, I was so angry, so bitter. I was strong and yet I was dying."

Torch's gaze momentarily turned to the ground before returning to Jester.

"And what prey-tell was the fist thing I saw when I became this? You..weak and sick. And yet they still cared for you where if you were what I was you would have been abandoned, hell is Toulon didn't send me off _you_ would of been the first thing I killed." he continued, his anger rising.

Jester stayed silent for a moment.

"Torch, you have to understand we were all weak back then. Not even you were at full strength. We sacrificed nearly all the formula we had to bring Toulon back, so he could make more, keep us strong and safe like he once did. But something changed in him." he began.

"I was there moron. I _know_ what happened." Torch interrupted.

Jester sighed.

"You could be so much more than a killing machine Torch. Just because Toulon was corrupted doesn't mean you have to be to." he said and turned to leave.

"Just think about that ok?" he said and left to go back to the trunk.

"You really do think I can change huh?" Torch said just loud enough for Jester to hear.

Jester stopped and turned.

"I have every bit of faith that you can change, you just need to let a little love and care into your heart. Now if you'll excuse me *yawns* it's late and we need to rest."

Torch nodded letting Jester return to the trunk while he stayed in the spare room.

"Yeah..night." he mumbled thinking about what Jester had said to him.

Jester yawned climbing back into the trunk, amazingly Blade and Six Shooter were still asleep.

As he fell asleep he was happy he got to talk to Torch without the latter tying to hurt him.

True there would maybe always anger and tension between them but at least he could sleep well knowing he and Torch for now anyway had gotten the anger out of their systems.

**The End**


End file.
